


Miss You Bunches

by AuroraShard



Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Poor Laura her partners keep having to go to work!, Slice of Life, Tony Stark is mentioned but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard
Summary: Laura and Natasha catch up during Iron Man 2. Some fluff for you!For the FYeahClintNatLaura tumblr mini promptathon, Prompt 5 via @smallblueandloud: laura and natasha during one of the movies! (bonus points for iron man 2)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Miss You Bunches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



> For a moment, let’s pretend this is in accordance with SHIELD operational security protocols. Just let me have this. ;)

Laura smiled ear-to-ear as the phone rang, and she answered it, clicking it over to speakerphone.

  


“Hi, Natalie, how are you?” She asked, sliding easily into using Natasha’s cover name. There was a light laugh from the other line.

  


“I’m off the clock, for now. Stark is a handful, it’s amazing Pepper hasn’t murdered him in his sleep. It’s probably only because I don’t think he ever sleeps. So If I just cut out, it’s because he wants to like, talk about a party or some new thing for his Expo.” She said, sighing heavily. Laura tried to stifle a chuckle, but Natasha cut in, teasing, “Hey, be nice. This is hard work.” Laura laughed.

  


“I’m sorry, hun. But that sounds really exhausting, are you getting enough sleep? Any end in sight?” She asked, and she picked her knitting back up and continued where she had left off. Natasha hummed, and Laura heard dishes rattling in the background.

  


“I’m doing my best to. I cussed him out the other day when he called at 2am, so I guess he got that message. He’s been doing better about letting me sleep. Fury wasn’t too happy about it, on the other hand. Said I need to make sure I’m available whenever. I told him what I thought of that.” She said darkly. “I know why he wants me to but, man, Stark is exhausting. Kind of like all the kids at once, except he is an adult with access to weapons systems, and a lab. And booze. At least he knows I’m with SHIELD now. Makes it a little bit more bearable.” She said. “This apartment has such a nice kitchen, though, I will miss it.” Laura chuckled.

  


“I do like ours, but I do wish we had more cupboards. It’s amazing how much tupperware you accumulate. And those darn water bottles everyone gets at the different school events! When you come back you and the kids have to help me go through all of them!” Natasha laughed. “Seriously, we have so many of those. But I’m working on the new blanket, still. I’ve got a bit more done. I’m glad Clint is home to help wrangle Lila. I forgot how exhausting this age is. I’ll text you a photo once we’re done.” Laura said. Natasha chuckled.

  


“I’ll be more than happy to help you organize cupboards. Heck, you could tell me to scrub the floors with a toothbrush, and I think I’d do it, as long as it meant a moment of peace and quiet.” Natasha said. 

  


“Well you won’t get that here.” Laura deadpanned as Lila shrieked upstairs. She turned towards the stairs, relaxing when she heard Clint’s voice. “Somebody decided she didn’t like carrots anymore, so we spent, oh, half an hour? Trying to get her to eat something yesterday. It was exhausting. I can’t wait until your home, though.” She said with a sigh. She paused her knitting to take a sip of tea. Clint’s phone started to ring on the table, and he jogged down the stairs to grab it, ducking into the other room to answer it. 

  


“Oh, just so that I can help Ms. Picky Eater? I’m glad you miss my company and good jokes! And say hi to Clint for me.” She laughed, feigning offence. Laura laughed with her.

  


“I mean, I won’t say no if you want to help. But no, I do miss you. It always feels like forever when you guys are gone. The Expo is in a couple of days, right? Do you think you’ll be home after that wraps up?” She asked. Cooper came downstairs and jogged over as he heard Natasha.

  


“Hopefully, if Tony doesn’t get himself into trouble. Which I think is an impossible request. He broke from his house arrest to go to his old office and get some of his dad’s stuff, but then he synthesized a new material to stabilize his Arc Reactor. So there’s that.” She said with a yawn.

  


“Hi momma! I miss you! How are you?” Cooper said, smiling widely. 

  


“Hey Coop! I miss you, too. I’m doing okay. I was just telling Mom that I should hopefully be back soon. Keep your fingers crossed for me, and keep behaving for Mom and Dad, okay?” She said. 

  


“I’ll try, Momma! I hope you come home soon. Is it your bedtime, too?” He said. He glanced up as Clint came back in, wearing a guilty look. Laura raised an eyebrow at him, but motioned him over. 

  


“Go get Lila so she can say hi to Nat.” He nodded and ducked upstairs. 

  


“I have some more work to do, sadly. I’m just grabbing a bit of food and a quick nap. Have you guys still been reading your book?” She asked. Cooper bounced on his feet.

  


“Yeah! I can’t wait to show you the cool pictures! We’re just getting to the final castle!” He said. “Lila’s here, now, too.” He moved to let Lila come up beside him. She toddled over, Clint following close behind.

  


“I can’t wait for you to tell me all about it. Hello, Lila.” Lila smiled, patting at the phone. “Oh, I hear you saying hi, too. I miss you sweetie.” She said, chuckling. Clint smiled, coming to gently tug her hands away from the phone speaker.

  


“Hey, Nat. How’re you?” Clint asked, tickling Lila. She giggled, squirming away from him.

  


“Tired, but, if all goes well, I’ll be wrapping the job in a few days. How’re you?” She said, fighting back another yawn. Clint smiled.

  


“Well, I just got off the phone with Phil. They need me in New Mexico.” He said sheepishly, looking over at Laura. She flopped back against the couch.

  


“Ugh, Phil and Nick and trying to kill me, huh, calling you both away like this. So much for your paternity leave.” She grumbled. Clint frowned.

  


“Apparently it’s something big. Phil does send his apologies.” Laura grunted, turning back to the phone.

  


“Well, why don’t we all say goodnight to Momma so she can get to her nap? Goodnight, Nat. Love you!” She said. Cooper chimed in,

  


“Love you momma, kiss! See you soon.” Lila babbled at the phone, squirming in Clint’s hold as she tried to grab it.

  


“No, hun. Goodnight, Nat, love you.” He wrangled Lila, giving her a wet kiss on her stomach. She giggled and patted at his face. 

  


“Goodnight you guys, I love you, too. Be home soon.” She said, ending the call. With a sigh, Laura set her knitting aside.

  
“I think it’s just about time for bed for you guys, too. Let’s go get into our jammies and we can read, okay?” Laura said. Clint nodded, scooping Lila up. He headed upstairs with Lila and Cooper, and Laura texted a photo of the blanket to Natasha, sending along a note:  _ Love you bunches. Can’t wait to have you home. _   


**Author's Note:**

> I actually hadn’t seen Iron Man 2 in years, so I streamed it. I did skip most of the plot to watch only the scenes with Natasha in it, though, so I’m not sure it counts as “watching it”! And based on my math and some googling, it seems that Cooper would be about 7 and Lila about 2 during the movie. So those were the ages I went with.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
